Behind Closed Doors
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Slash.Smut.Tumblr Request. "Dolph Ziggler and Mike Mizanin are always getting into fights backstage and none of the other superstars have figured out why. This is, until Cena suggest that it could be sexual tension. What will happen when Ziggler and Miz are locked in a hotel room together? Let's find out..." Miz/Dolph. Other couples mentions.


**Pairing: Miz/Dolph. Mentions of Cena/Punk, Kofi/Evan and Cody/Ted.**

**Word Count: 1,687**

**Warnings: Smut and M/M sex.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The door to the locker room swung open and - much like everyone in the locker room expected - in walked Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin and Dolph Ziggler, fighting as usual. "Oh shut the hell up, Mizanin. You're so full of shit."

"Hey, at least I didn't fuck up on the mic tonight by st-st-st-stuttering." Mike countered. The bleached blonde flipped him off and everyone else just rolled their eyes. These fights might have been entertaining in the beginning but now they were just getting old.

"I bet Ziggler walks away angry this time." Ryder folds his arms and watches the two men argue.

Kofi shakes his head at his current tag team partner, "I don't know. Dolph always knows what to say to make Miz all riled up."

"I'm with Kofi. Miz going to walk away." Punk joined in on the conversation, leaning against a locker. Cena shook his head and put his arm around Punk's shoulders. "You disagree, babe?"

"It's not that...It's just if those two would fuck and get it over with, they'd finally stop fighting." John said bluntly. The rest of the guys looked at John with wide eyes. It's not the fact that John's talking about two males having sex that surprises them, because there are plenty of gay couples in the WWE - Cody and Ted, Punk and Cena, and Kofi and Evan, just to name a few. It's more like the fact that they've never thought of Mike and Dolph together because they fight so damn much.

"What?" John finally asks to the three pairs of wide eyes staring at him, "You can't tell me that you don't see the sexual tension between them." The more the guys think about it the more likely the case seems.

"Babe, you might be on to something." Punk says as he watches the men more closely. The others get quiet as they resumed watching Mike and Dolph.

"Fuck you Ziggler." Mike gave Dolph a shove which made him stumble backwards. Dolph stood up straight and pushed Mike harder. Mike had to raise a fist to Dolph's face for the other guys to intervene.

"Knock it off!" John ordered as he and Zack held Mike back. He then looked at his boyfriend who was holding back Dolph. "Punk, find some duct tape. I have an idea."

**. . .**

John's idea seemed simple enough, after of course putting tape over Dolph and Mike's mouths, rent a hotel room and lock the boys inside until they sort their differences.

John pressed his ear to the door trying to make out what they were saying but it was useless, they weren't being loud enough for once. "John, what if this plan of your's doesn't work? I mean, what if they really do hate each other and it's not sexual tension?" Punk asked sitting against the door and resting his head on John's shoulder.

"They'll kill each other." John shrugged. Punk thought for a moment and figured it was a pretty even trade off, one way or another there wont' be any more fights in the locker room.

**. . .**

"This is all your fault, you know." Dolph says from where he's sitting on the bed. It's clear that they can't leave the room because every time they open the door there's a superstar to push them back in the room.

Mike turns and looks at him, "How is this _my_ fault?"

"You're the one who almost punched me, freaking everybody else out." Dolph said and stood up.

"You pushed me!" Mike defended himself, getting in Ziggler's face and not caring that he actually pushed Dolph first.

Dolph rolled his eyes, "You mean like this?" He gave Mike a shove. He stumbled backwards but recaptured his balance.

Mike smirks and gets in Dolph's face again. "No, like this." Mike pushes him hard and the bleached blonde lands with his back on the bed. Dolph goes to move but before he can even blink, Mike's pinned him to the bed.

"What. are. you. doing?" Each word was stated firmly as Dolph struggled underneath Mike but all he really accomplishes is that he is now grinding against Mike.

"What are you doing?" Mike asks as he feels Ziggler against him. Honestly it freaks him out because not only does he hate the bleached blonde with a burning passion, but this seems to be turning him on a little.

Ziggler doesn't answer but instead finds away to flip them over so he's on top. Dolph get's really close to Mike's ear and his hot breath makes the man underneath him shiver. "Don't push me again." Ziggler practically growls.

"Get the fuck off me!" Mike tries to push the other man off but finds that Dolph is stronger than he thought. Ziggler won't get off him, so something crazy goes off in Mike's head and He leans forward and presses his lips against the other guy's. He tells himself it's to stun Ziggler so he can get out from underneath him, but it's a good couple of seconds later before Mike pulls out. There's an odd mixture of Lust and Hate in each man's eyes and they silently agree to let this continue.

Dolph leans forward and presses his lips hard against Mike's, biting his lip almost the point of bleeding. Mike made a sound between a grunt and a moan. While Mike's mouth was open Dolph slipped his tongue in and during the kiss Mike went to work taking off Ziggler's belt. The need for air forced the two apart and Dolph took this as an oportunity to rid of his shirt and throw it in some random corner of the room.

Mike then rolled them over so he was on top. He bent down and kissed and nipped at Dolph's jaw and down his neck. He found the blondes sweet spot and started to kiss and bite harder. "Fucking Shit!" Dolph moaned much to Miz's pleasure.

"You like that?" Mike whispered in Dolph's ear. Dolph let out another moan when Mike bit down and the man took that as a yes. Mike smirked against his warm skin, "Good because there's a lot more where that came from."

Ziggler rolled his eyes and grabbed Mike by the collar, "Enough talking." He began unbuttoning Mike's shirt and the task wasn't going fast enough for his liking. While Dolph was working on his shirt, Mike just looked down at the other man wondered how they got to this point. Just a few hours ago they were at each other's throats and now they were about to fuck. He wondered what this meant. He was still certain he hated the blonde but he was also willing to have sex with him. Dolph looked at him and their blue eyes connected, dark with lust.

Mike quickly kicked off his shoes and started to undo his belt as Ziggler went in for another kiss. The bleached blonde flipped Mike over and kissed his way down Mike's body, stopping occasionally to take a bite or strip one another of clothing. Finally Mike was down to his boxers and so was Dolph.

"On your back, spread you're legs." Miz ordered, pushing Dolph down firmly on the matress. Dolph grunted in protest but Mike gave him a look and the blonde quieted.

Mike practically ripped off Ziggler's briefs exposing him completely, he then slid off his own boxers. Mike held out his hand in front of Dolph and the blonde took the fingers eagerly into his mouth, biting at his fingers as he moistened them. Mike pulled his fingers out of Dolph's mouth and slid one into the blonde man's entrance. He arched his back and moaned feeling Mike slip a second and began scissoring him.

He pulled out his fingers and moved forward brushing the tip of his cock at Dolph's entrance teasingly. "Just fuck me already!" Dolph ordered.

Mike held on to Ziggler's hips as he thrusted completely into the blonde man. "Fuck! Shit, you're tight." Mike groaned as he felt Dolph's walls constricting around his length. Dolph wrapped his legs around Mike's waist and dug his nails into Mike's taned back. The brunette of the two hissed and thrusted harder into Ziggler.

Mike pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into Dolph. He repeated these slow thrusts a few more times before picking up the pace.

The room was growing hot and muggy as sweat dripped between them. Moans were building up growing louder and louder as each man got closer to their climax. Mike also now had several scratches down his back and Dolph had many hickies all along his neck.

Mike threw his head back, as a loud moan and a string of cuss words exited his mouth. He drove into Dolph faster and faster. "Jesus! Fuck...Mike, harder!" Dolph moaned as he stroked himself in time with Mike's thrusts.

One more thrust and one last stroke resulted in the undoing of both men. They came together and moaned in great passion creating bit of a mess on on another. Mike pulled out of Dolph and slumped down besides him. They were panting and studying one another's faces when Dolph finally said, "I still fucking hate your guts."

"Good, because I still hate yours." Mike smirked and Dolph rolled his eyes and shoved Mike's shoulder muttering how he was going to clean up.

**. . .**

Ten minutes later both men were clean and heading for the door, hoping the other superstars had left and they would be able to leave. Mike stopped and turned to Dolph looking him in the eyes as he said, "We tell no one about this. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Mike turned around and opened the door, planning on making a clean getaway and acting like this whole thing never happened. He never got the chance, though, seeing as how as soon as he opened the door the whole men's locker room came spilling in like falling dominoes smirking and grinning at the two heels like idiots. Mike rolled his eyes and stepped over the men.

So much for no one knowing

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was another Tumblr request that I decided to post here. I've never really seen this pairing before, so that was a new writing experience for me. Also I wrote my first ever sex scene and with all honesty that was nerve wracking to publish because...I don't want to mess up, I guess. So if it seems amateurish that's why. But all things considered, I'm still pretty happy with how this came out. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
